


Unnecessary Romantic Subplots

by Femalefonzie



Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon)
Genre: Avengers Family, Clint is having none of it, Humor, M/M, Mostly Dialogue, Scott Lang is a little shit, Set after Antman Makes It Big, Silly little Drabble, Unnecessary romantic subplot, movies - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 10:35:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8621134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Femalefonzie/pseuds/Femalefonzie
Summary: Scott regrets inviting a particular teammate to The Revengers premier when he realizes that he'll see certain changes to the story he's made...
Or; "Hawkeye Gets Unnecessarily Romantic Sub-Plotted."





	

Scott Lang knew he was a dead man the minute he overheard the director say something about inviting his former teammates to the premier. Of course he couldn't refuse. These people were his friends! But once Tony saw how his position as leader had been pushed aside, and how many differences there were between the actual movie plot and how the team originally formed, and then there was Hawkeye! Oh god, Clint was going to kill him for what he did to his character in the movie! He couldn't go in! Couldn't watch! While the real Avengers watched their rip-offs on the big screen, he paced out in the lobby.

He should have been more firm.

He should have given people their proper names.

He should have been more honest about particular characters.

He shouldn't have shown up tonight. In an hour and forty-five minutes, his ass was going to be handed to him!

The doors to the theater opened, causing Scott to jump and instinctively shrink down in size. That had to be one of the team coming to seek early revenge! Or worse, the movie stunk and people were fleeing the screening already!

"Scott, I saw you. Get back up here."

Huh? That was Clint but he didn't sound anymore angry than usual. He checked his watch. The movie would have been hitting the hour mark about now. Clint would have known what he'd done.

"Scott." The archer repeated, a bit harsher this time. Not wanting to push the other to his limit and end up a smudge on the ground, Scott resized,

"Hey Clint...what's up? What are you...what are you doing put here?"

Clint cleaned up nicely. Movie premiers were a black tie affair, and Tony took those seriously. He had spent the morning forcing every other avenger into something formal. Clint and Natasha, two people who had experience dressing up, handled themselves. Clint knew how look at these sorts of things, and when his hair wasn't gelled up like a teenage boy's, and he was dressed in something that wasn't purple and black and skintight, he could have passed for an actual mature person. His arms were crossed in front of his chest and he was smirking that cocky smirk of his. "Don't play innocent. You know why I'm here."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. You unnecessary-romantic-subplotted me!"

"...what?"

Clint rolled his eyes. "Unnecessary romantic subplot! A romance that doesn't need to happen in a movie, but does anyway! My character Eyehawk is only there to serve as your character's love interest! There's little development for him besides as his relationship with you!"

It hadn't started out that way. The directer asked a couple questions. Stuff like how long did you know each avenger? Who were you closest with? How would you describe them? And Scott might have mentioned him and Clint being involved in the past. How was he supposed to know the writers would run with it?! How many movies actually contained non-stereotypical gay characters that were prominently featured?! Scott expected a cut away joke or reference, but then he actually read the script and...

They did it well. Scott had believed that justice had been done to their former relationship. "I didn't think it was unnecessary."

Clint snorted, "Any romance where one person's character only exists simply for there to be a romance, is unnecessary. All I am in that movie is your boyfriend!"

"Well every good hero, needs a good love interest."

"Scott!"

"I just don't see what you're upset about! I like Eyehawk! The actors playing him and Human-ant have chemistry! Not to mention, we already have a Human-ant & Eyehawk spin-off movie planned!"

The archer's left eye started to twitch, and Scott took a cautious step back. He knew that his movie was going to be controversial, especially among the Avengers, but he hadn't come prepared to fight. Clint would definitely have the upper hand. Something in the archer's eyes changed, and his expression softened. He unfolded his arms, and repeated what Scott had told him. "...Spin-off...?"

Despite himself, Scott chuckled. "Yeah. A spin-off. Human-ant and Eyehawk are planning their wedding, but have to go on their most dangerous mission yet: infiltrating a terrorist group Eyehawk believes to have kidnapped his long lost brother Charles. And before you ask, yes, we've alluded to Eyehawk's missing brother in The Revengers. It fits!"

"...I want a say in it. And producer credit."

"Anything for my lovely, _completely necessary_ , romantic interest."

 


End file.
